Dark Secrets among the War
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: Sequel to PB. NEST has now moved to the new base in Washington, D.C. with the Autobots and Stella's Mage squad. Said woman is having a happy life with her family and team members, but when dark secrets are revealed and foes are appearing, stronger than before, she must put her happiness aside and fight against the darkness of the civil alien war.
1. Moving Day

**Primus, I missed writing my Transformers stories! So it means I'm back! You won't get rid of me that easily!**

**Don't forget I still have my Poll up! It's very important that you answer it honestly, but there is one little change. I will start the Group if I get more Yes than No. It doesn't matter how many Yes I get, as long as it's more of them than No.**

**The first few chapters are going to take place six months before the Dark of the Moon film. This chapter is about the moving from Diego Garcia to Washington, D.C.**

**And Stella's got a new look. Link on my Profile as usual.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 1: Moving Day**

***Insert Theme: "Yumemita Mirai, Yumemiru Genjitsu (StrikerS Arrange)" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

The entire base on Diego Garcia was busy with humans and Autobots moving around carrying equipment, heavy moving boxes, weapons and even furniture. Today was the arriving day; NEST was finally able to move from Diego Garcia to the new base in the US. The base was however in the middle of Washington, D.C, but thanks to the contacts, the government was able to find an abandoned Main Post Office. The building's undercover name was going to be 'Department of Health and Human Services'. I wondered where the idea came from and who even suggested that name.

Linith and I were packing the last things in my apartment. The laboratory where I created the Devices was all empty and not needed to double-check because I had triple-checked it. I folded a few shirts before placing them in a moving box while Linith packed the kitchen equipment in another box marked "KITCHEN".

Aurora, my and Optimus's beautiful daughter, was growing up pretty fast in my eyes. She might be one year and nine months old, but she talked clearly and had a unique intelligence. Ratchet did forewarn me Aurora would inherit Cybertronian intellectual and had a special body structure. Her bones were made of the strongest Cybertronian alloy, in the middle of her heart was a small spark humming that adjusted the Enerblood in her veins, her brain worked faster than a normal human's, and her eyes would glow neon blue like her father's optics when she was in different moods.

Aurora had my hair color and style, but her hair was only reaching her shoulders with a few natural blue high-lights, inheriting from her father's side. She had pale skin and was as tall as a two years old child.

Aurora was packing her two bags with her toys and even learned how to fold her clothes. And just as suspected, she had inherited my old telekinesis power. She could already use and control it, which was very surprising. She was also the first hybrid of human and Cybertronian.

And what about my condition? My wounds from the incident two years ago have healed, but I still felt an inch of pain in my chest once in a while. As long I didn't overdo it I would be all fine, assured Xireana and Ratchet.

I had just taped a moving box when someone stepped inside the apartment. Since people were moving around and packing, most of us have left the doors open so we could walk around freely. I looked up to see Optimus's bipedal Holoform scan the room before he glanced at me.

"How is the packing going?" Optimus asked. "Would you like some assistance?"

I stood up to stretch my backside, feeling the spine pop up. "Thank you for the offer, but we can handle it."

"Papa!"

Aurora ran straight to Optimus and hugged his legs with a big smile. Optimus smiled at our daughter before he picked her up in his strong arms. The first word Aurora had said was 'Papa', and she was very close to Optimus. She was truly her father's daughter, even though she said she loved both of us equally.

"How are you doing, Aurora? Are you a good girl helping Mama and Linith?" Optimus asked.

Aurora nodded, "I'm a good girl, Papa! I love helping Mama!"

Both Linith and I giggled at Aurora's reply. She was the cutest child ever! Even Optimus let out a low chuckle.

"Well, we actually have a few moving boxes ready to be stowed in the trailer", Linith said. "Why don't you two, Stella and Optimus, carry some of them while I remain here with Aurora?"

"Sounds good, Linith", I nodded.

"I want to help too!" Aurora pouted.

"You will, but not in this moment. There are people walking around and you would probably lose your way or get hurt accidently", Optimus told her.

"Okay…", Aurora sighed as she was settled down on the floor

"If you're a good girl, you'll get a small bar of chocolate", Linith winked.

Aurora's eyes brightened up when she heard 'Chocolate'. "Yay! I'll do it!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

I grabbed two boxes while Optimus took four of them before we walked out of the apartment. There was still quite a life in the corridor with soldiers walking back and forward. Most of the soldiers and Mages had already left Diego Garcia to prepare the new base in Washington, including StarDivine, and William who got promoted to Lt. Colonel.

Reinforce was floating around with a moving box for her own size when we approached her. "Hello, Rein", I greeted.

"Oh, Stella! Optimus!" Reinforce smiled happily.

"How's the packing going for you and Maggie?" I asked.

"We're almost done. But we have to secure the boxes with fragile things so they won't move around and crush during the flight", Reinforce explained.

"My trailer is completely secured. You can store your boxes as long as you mark them with your names", Optimus told the magic vessel.

The trailer Optimus just mentioned was not just a trailer for loading up things and ship them, but also for his upgrades with Jetfire's wings, a sword and a shield, and a few other additions.

"That's what we are doing, sir!" Reinforce nodded as the three of us went outside to the chaotic environment.

Gigantic military airplanes were on the runway with a few vehicles loading up, people walking in and out of them with boxes or weapons. If everything went well as we planned, we could leave Diego Garcia in early evening.

Optimus's Alt mode stood a bit from the environment so we could load up his trailer without any problems. Seth just walked out from the trailer with rolled-up sleeves, the sweat running down his face.

"Is everything all right, Seth?" I asked him.

"I'm just fine, thanks", he replied. "Just a bit exhausted, that's all. It's been a long week."

"It sure has been", Optimus nodded as he put down the boxes inside the trailer. "But then again, we will get busy getting used to our new residence."

"That's true", Reinforce nodded in agreement. "Then we have to unpack and get everything to their rightful places again."

"Man, it feels like it's never-ending", Seth groaned, drying the sweat off his forehead.

I placed down my boxes next to the ones Optimus had put down. "See it in this way; once we're finished, we don't have to worry about it", I pointed out.

"Well…that's true", Seth kinda agreed.

"Hey, can you make way here, please?"

We looked up to see Anna carry three boxes at the same time, blocking her view. We stepped aside and let her enter the trailer.

"There! Those were the last ones!" Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead. "When will we leave again?"

"In early evening, if we don't get any complications", I replied.

Anna sighed, "That long? It's not even midday yet and I'm already tired."

"I thought you would be a tough cookie, given that you use more psychical moves and spells unlike the most of us", Seth pointed out.

Anna shrugged, "That might be true, but is it a crime to be tired that we have been packing and moving around nonstop ever since morning?"

"Of course not!" Seth waved his hands in defense.

I leant in closer to Optimus, "This is going to take quite a while."

"Affirmative", Optimus replied before pecking a small kiss on my head, making me smile by the affection.

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Kidou Roku Ka I" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

Luckily, nothing went wrong so we could leave Diego Garcia even earlier than the schedule. Most of us had slept during the whole flight, but when we landed in New Jersey the energy returned like a shot in the heart. The Autobots and soldiers in their own vehicles (the Mages drove with their respective Autobot partner) drove through highways for a few hours before we reached Washington. Optimus was in the lead since I had a map prepared thanks to Raising Heart so I could direct him to our destination.

Once we had arrived, I took a closer look at the building. It seemed to be bigger than I thought. It appeared the first group that had arrived earlier had already put up neon pipes with the words 'Department of Health and Human Services' on the front of the building.

"Is that our new home, Mama?" Aurora asked as she sat in my lap.

"Yes, it is", I replied.

I noticed Linith was unusual quiet during the whole ride. Was she too excited to even speak one word or two?

Optimus slowed down when we got closer to the gate where two soldiers were standing and watching over the security. Optimus rolled down his window when he had braked in front of the gate, the lead behind him doing the same.

"Optimus Prime with the remained soldiers", Optimus's baritone voice spoke from the radio.

"You may pass!" one of the soldiers bellowed.

The gate opened and let us all get inside the building. And let me tell you one thing; it was way roomier than the hangars back on Diego Garcia. I've seen a post office back in Sweden when my class was once on a study visit, but this was ten times bigger.

Optimus drove up to the middle of the big hallway and came to a slow, lurching stop. The other Autobots and military vehicles drove past us to get to their own spots of parking places. I jumped first out off Optimus before picking down Aurora on the floor and Linith following us. Optimus detached from his trailer before transforming into his majestic bipedal form. Aurora was always fascinated whenever she saw her father or other Autobots transform.

"Hey you guys!" William called as he and Xireana approached us through the crowd. "About time you got here! Got worried for a moment that something had gone wrong."

"Nothing bad has happened, thank you for the consideration", I smiled.

"Have you told Stella and Aurora about _that_ yet, Optimus, Linith?" Xireana asked.

"Say that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not yet", Linith smirked.

"We wanted it to become a surprise", Optimus explained.

"What kind of surprise, Papa?" Aurora asked.

"First, get all your moving boxes and stuffs before I show you", William told us.

Together with Seth and Anna, we lowered the ramp of Optimus's trailer before we got inside to fetch our belongings. The other Mages who had been in our group were Maggie, Catalaya and Alice, so we took turn and helped each other to find our belongings and then loaded them up into our respective Autobot partner. Since Chromia was Maggie's Autobot partner with a motorcycle Alt mode, she loaded up her moving boxes inside Sideswipe who gladly helped out.

While I was loading up Optimus, who had transformed back into vehicle mode, I realized his trailer was parked nearby a corner so it wouldn't block incoming vehicles. Why did I think he had parked it in the middle of the gigantic hallway?

After it was done, William and Xireana led us further away from the hallway where people were chatting and unpacking. Within a few minutes, we met up with Ratchet, Yue and Sesshomaru waiting for us in front of a pair of gigantic doors.

"Good to see you in one piece, Optimus", Ratchet spoke up.

"I should say the same to you, old friend", Optimus replied.

"So…what's actually up here?" I asked before glancing at Linith. "Is it something you should have told me, Linith, Optimus?"

Linith laughed nervously, "Well…"

"Why don't you check it out first before chewing their heads off?" William suggested quickly.

***Insert Theme: "Itoshisa de Dakishimete" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

I simply shrugged before I stepped towards the doors. A few seconds later, they opened to reveal a gigantic room. At first I thought it belonged to Optimus because I immediately spotted a berth at the corner of the room. But then I saw some kind of balconies on the walls.

"What…is this?" I asked, feeling Aurora tugging my jeans.

William chuckled, "Since you are a family, Stella, Optimus, Aurora, and Linith, we redesigned this 'room' to become suitable for you all to live together. Let me walk you through the area."

Linith, Aurora and I followed William as he guided us to a kitchen space setup that lied underneath of the lofts with countertops, a dishwasher and sink, with a fully equipped stove and oven. "As you can see, this is your kitchen. And obviously, we had to keep it on ground floor for safety measure", William explained.

He moved over to a spiral staircase, "Over there are your stairs. We went with a spiral staircase to save on space, but back here is your freight elevator, for when you need to get the big heavy stuff upstairs."

I felt my jaw drop on the floor to then smash back into place. I just couldn't believe it. Did they go through such trouble to make this luxurious room? "Will… I… I'm lost at words…"

"Hope you'll get them back soon", William smirked. "Come on, let's go up."

I looked back to see Xireana, Yue and Sesshomaru follow us up the narrow, metal staircase. Optimus, who had turned on his human Holoform, followed us while Ratchet watched us as we made it to the first loft. "This is Linith and Aurora's shared 'bedroom'", William continued as he pointed towards a door. "In here is the ensuite bathroom, fully equipped and ready to go."

There was a lot of space for the upstairs loft area. At the edge of it was a chest high metal railing to prevent any unlikely spills or tumbles from the second storey of the apartment, and new furniture was already placed in the loft, including a child's bed and a basket big enough for Linith in her cat-form. I also noticed the loft reached around up to Optimus's abdomen.

"I like it!" Aurora exclaimed happily as she ran over to her bed. She sat down on it and bounced a couple of times. Yue joined her and found a larger basket with new toys. The girls picked out a few of them and began playing. Linith smiled as she walked over and sat down beside them, watching over the children with Sesshomaru as the rest of us walked upstairs to the next loft that was meant to be mine.

"And finally, here is yours 'bedroom', Stella", William said.

It was just the same as with Aurora and Linith's loft, except it was placed up higher to the same height as Optimus's helm, and having a bathroom and a spare room, and new furniture. I was truly lost for words for real. I couldn't help but let a few tears run down my cheeks.

"This…this is just too much…", I slightly sobbed. "You really went all this trouble so our family can be together like this?" I looked at Optimus. "Were you involved in this, Optimus?"

He nodded, but I could see a smile on his lip plates. "Yes."

"It's not only you who got this done", Xireana spoke up. "The government made similar quarters for the other couples, such as Mikaela and Bumblebee, Ratchet and myself…" She spoke the last one quietly in shyness.

I turned to William and gave him bear hug. "Thank you, to everyone… I…I don't know how I can repay this…"

William hugged me back with a chuckle, "Just with your duty as ambassador and founder of the Mage Squad. We're all family here, and who knows when you and Optimus will become official."

"Official…?" I didn't get it at once, but when I realized what he meant, it made me blush hard. "I…I don't know if marriage between an organic and Cybertronian can be managed…"

"I think it can be arranged", Ratchet interrupted. "If you managed to create a sparkling, I am certain a marriage between two species will work. Depends on when Prime will come out from his box, or whatever you humans call that expression."

That seemed to catch Optimus by surprise because he made a choking sound and looked a bit bashful. He used to get shy in his human Holoform once in a while. But then I realized something.

"What about StarDivine? Isn't she going to live with us?" I asked.

The doors to the quarters opened before said femme stepped inside. "No. I live right at the next quarters. I am a grown-up femme who can live on her own."

I smiled at her, "That might be true, Star, but you'll always be in our family. Until you decide to bond with someone."

Optimus got suddenly a determined expression, "As long as I approve him for being worthy."

The rest of us laughed at his comment. "Geez, Optimus! This is a side I've never seen around you before", William commented.

"That's Papa for you!" Aurora said as she and Yue ran up to us. Linith and Sesshomaru followed them from behind in a slow pace.

Xireana rubbed Yue's head as I picked up little Aurora in my arms. I looked around in the whole quarters, smiling to Ratchet and StarDivine before I turned around to smile to my friends… My family.

"Everyone… We are home."

**This took quite a while, since I've been busy with so many other things. And, yeah, I know this chapter wasn't all excited, but there will be some action in the next chapter and new characters and OCs appearing.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to _PJ-NCIS-TF-26_.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to _Madsluads_.**

**Dia Staris belongs to _Princess Serenity Angel_.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to _Xireana Zetsubou_.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to _Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_.**

**Catalaya DeRosa belongs to _Latina shewolf_.**

**Anna Carter belongs to _PrimesSPARROW_.**

**Alice Doll belongs to _Springflowerangel_.**


	2. Rewarding Sightseeing

**I need to tell you guys something important about this story; just as the title says; the story will become a bit darker than my other stories. And there will be a few scenes that I'll "borrow" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS in almost every chapter. Can you find them?**

PrimesSPARROW: **Thanks, and more are coming. ^^**

Latina shewolf: **Yep, Stella's back on her feet, but still to be careful. Hehe, yeah, Optimus is going into daddy mode. Aurora is slowly getting her character, still need to work on her. I hope this chapter satisfies your hunger. ^^**

raigalcc: **Well, we shall see if StarDivine will _EVEN_ choose to bond with someone.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 2: Rewarding Sightseeing**

It had been a week since we have moved to Washington, D.C. and there were still a lot to do and discuss. We had met with our newest liaison, Charlotte Mearing. At the first impression, I thought she was a Galloway II, but after knowing her better, it turned out she still had a "heart". Something that Galloway obviously didn't have.

I had started adding something new in the Mage squad; uniforms. They consisted of medium brown dress jackets with dark brown shoulders, white tops, ties and miniskirts/pants. The uniforms weren't necessary to wear all the time, only for meetings and other business. I chose to wear white stretch tights along the miniskirt.

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Kono Hiroi Sekai ni (StrikerS Arrange)" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

It had been a long day once again, but I got a lot done, including a contract sealed and agreed with the Mage squad's biggest support. I was walking down the corridors towards home where Linith and Aurora were waiting for me, but I had invited Mikaela and Maggie, and Rein, to join us for dinner and some talk.

I stood in front of the giant doors before they recognized Raising Heart's energy signature and opened for me. I stepped inside and took a glance towards the kitchen. There sat Aurora, Mikaela and Maggie and ate some of the warm dinner Linith had cooked. Said Familiar stood there beside the table and waited for the girls to say if they wanted seconds. Aurora looked up from her plate and spotted me.

"Mama!" she cried out happily.

Everyone looked up to see me walk towards them. Aurora jumped down from her chair and ran over to me to give me a hug. I kneeled down and held out my arms open for my daughter. She literally jumped into my arms and gave me her own bear hug.

"Welcome home, Mama", Aurora said.

"Thank you, Aurora", I smiled while brushing her soft hair.

The girls gathered in front of me, smiling at my mother/daughter moment. "I'm getting a bit jealous…", Mikaela mumbled.

Maggie elbowed lightly the black-haired woman, "Then why don't you ask Bumblebee so you can have your own child?"

Mikaela's face turned into cherry-red, "We're not that far yet in our relationship, Mag!"

"Stella, have you eaten anything?" Linith asked me.

I let go of Aurora before I stood up, "I skipped lunch so I'm starving."

"We can't have it that way. I'll prepare your food", Linith said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Linith", I smiled before walking over to the table with the others. While I was undoing my dress jacket, I noticed Rein wasn't there among us.

"Where is Rein, Maggie?" I asked.

Maggie smiled before picking up her business bag and opened it to reveal little Rein sleeping in there. "She has been working very hard today so she fell asleep quite a while ago."

I smiled at Rein sleeping in the bag before Maggie closed it. Linith returned to the table with a plate of warm food and a cup of rooibos tea. I sat down beside Aurora and started eating. I even convinced Linith to sit down with us and eat too.

Mikaela decided to start a conversation. "How did everything go at the meeting?"

"Well, the superiors got a bit worried about 'Magical humans', but they all calmed down when I told them our purpose is to help NEST hunting down the Decepticons and prevent crimes and illegal activities", I replied.

"We've been supported by Colonel Lennox, General Morshower, even Director Mearing, and a bit by Seymour Simmons who is living rich and happily after his book got released", Maggie chuckled at the last part. "Never thought he would be a successful professional writer."

"I have his book, and I must admit; he did it really great how he describes the alien war and even added me in his book, even though he's using a different name to hide my true identity. And the rest of us who got involved", I nodded.

"But don't forget our greatest supporter is the Saint Church in Canada and the leader of the Church Knights; Carim Gracia, who also inherited some magical power from the All Spark and her half-brother", Mikaela added. "Luckily, no one seems to be against us."

"That's a really good thing", Linith nodded.

"And the other members?" I asked.

"They all take their new duties seriously since there is more paperwork than practice", Maggie replied. "They have all trained so hard they really don't need more training, but they do refresh themselves once in a while. It's just a matter of time before we recruit new members for the Devices you have in the storage."

"It's hard to believe that five years has just run by. But, if we never had met the Autobots and got involved in the Cybertronian War, we wouldn't be here right now. Being friends, eating together, working together, become a big family", I spoke. "Our dream is getting closer by each day and by all of our hardships and hard work. We'll do our best to end the war and extend the contract between the Autobots and the government so they can stay with us forever. Let's do our best together, okay?"

"Yes, Mama!" Aurora smiled.

"Of course", Mikaela smiled.

"I'll always be there for you, Stella", Linith replied.

"We are all in this together. No one's backing out of it", Maggie nodded.

We smiled together before we heard a small voice speak up from Maggie's bag. "I smell something good." Rein had awakened and floated up to the table.

"So you just woke up because you were hungry?" Aurora asked, making Rein laugh.

"We're all eating right now. Would you like to have some food?" Linith asked.

"Yes please!" Rein cheered happily.

"I'll share some of mine", Maggie said. "Stella, can you fetch a small plate?"

"On my way~", I sang while walking up to the kitchen and fetched a small plate with a fork.

Maggie put some of her food on the plate and let Rein eat joyfully. "Thanks for the food!" she smiled before digging in.

The doors to the quarters opened before Optimus stepped inside. He had quite a hectic week as well and couldn't spend some time with me and Aurora, but we all knew it was going to be busy from the start.

"Good evening, femmes", Optimus nodded.

"Good evening, Optimus!" we replied.

"Papa!" Aurora stood up from her chair and ran over to her father. Optimus kneeled down as he put his servo out for his daughter to climb on. She walked to the center of his palm and sat down as he slowly lifted up his servo.

"How has your day been, Aurora?" Optimus asked with a small smile.

"A little boring", Aurora confessed. "I want to be with you and Mama!"

"Both your carrier and I are aware we haven't been able to spend time with you, but hopefully we might go on an outing tomorrow", Optimus replied.

"Really?" Aurora said excitedly before she turned around to look down at me.

I chuckled, "I guess we can take a day off since most of the preparation is done."

"And the rest of us can finish the small parts", Mikaela added.

"You need to be together as a family even when you're busy", Maggie nodded.

"That's right!" Rein nodded after she swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Families must always stay together in any kind of situation!"

The rest of us found Rein's comment amusing so we couldn't resist but chuckle, even Optimus.

"Those were big words for a little child like you, Rein", Linith said.

"Ehhh?! I'm not a child! I was an adult from the beginning!" Rein growled.

"On the outside, maybe, but on the inside you were just like a baby", Mikaela teased.

Rein pouted embarrassingly, "Maggie, that's not true, is it?"

Maggie chuckled, "I wonder."

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Yawaraka na Hizashi" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

After dinner, the girls remained with us for an hour before they left. I tucked Aurora to bed and read her a good-night story before she fell asleep with Linith in her cat form. I walked up to my bedroom and prepared myself to go to bed. After I came out from the bathroom, dressed in pajamas, I turned my attention to Optimus who sat on his berth reading a data pad. I decided to converse with him through telepathy so we wouldn't wake up Aurora.

_"Optimus?"_ I began carefully.

Said bot looked up from the data pad before turning his helm towards me. _"Yes, dear?"_

_ "Have you thought out where we will have our outing you promised Aurora?"_

_ "I was thinking we should familiarize ourselves with our new home."_

_ "You mean sightseeing around Washington?"_

_ "Exactly. I am right now going through a list of the tourist attractions that looks promising."_

_ "Hmm… It does sound like a good idea. Shall we invite StarDivine along on the tour?"_

_ "I do not see why not. She also needs to spend time with us and her precious little sister."_

I couldn't resist to chuckle, _"You know, Optimus; you've changed a lot ever since you and the Autobots arrived to Earth."_

Optimus smiled, _"I believe I am not the only one here who has changed during these past years."_

I chuckled, _"Yeah, your comrades also has changed. Never thought Ratchet would warm up when he met Xireana."_

_"Yes, that is true, but I know another being who has changed ever since she met us."_

I blinked in confusion before Optimus stood up and walked over to the balconies. His neon blue optics shone with love and compassion, making me realize it was me he was talking about. I closed my eyes to remember these past years with the Autobots.

I was first a "normal" adult with magical power who had finished college and wanted to work with technology when the Autobots arrived to Earth to find the All Spark and that's where the adventures began, and my career as a mage. Through thick and thin, happy and sad situations, we were always there working side by side to stop the Decepticons from destroying the mankind. Now, I was the founder of the Mage Squad, which I needed to figure out a better name for, and the highest leader in the squad, and had a family with boyfriend and a child.

Optimus bent his helm towards me as I did the same with my head, and we touched each other forehead to forehead closing our eyes. We could feel each other's love and our bond between us. I never thought I would ever be able to love someone as strong as I loved Optimus. Is this what people called…Soulmate?

I put my hands on Optimus's face plates gently and rubbed them comfortably. "I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too", Optimus replied before he lifted up his helm and kissed my head. "Recharge well, Stella."

"You too, Optimus. Don't do anymore work for today", I scolded him.

"I won't", he assured me.

With a smile on my lips, I climbed into bed and read a book for a white before I turned off the light and entered the land of dreams.

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Heiwa Narebakoso" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

"Are you completely sure you can manage things without me?" I asked for the fifth time.

"Relax now, Stella. Everything will be fine without you", Maggie sighed.

Optimus, StarDivine, Linith and Aurora were waiting for me in the background while I made a double-check if everything would truly be fine without my supervision.

Our old hacker friend Glen walked up to us with Frenzy walking by his side. The duo called themselves the Death Hackers. "Chill, Stella! The world isn't going down just because you're taking a holiday for once", Glen told me.

"Frenzy agrees", Frenzy nodded.

I sighed, meaning I gave up. "You're right. But if you encounter any sort of problem-"

"…We'll contact you. Yeah, we got it! Now, shoo! Go!" Maggie pushed me over to my family. "Don't let your family wait."

I let out a gentle laugh while shaking my head. I walked over to Optimus's Alt mode where the door to the passenger's side was open, waiting for me. I climbed up and met Aurora and Optimus's human Holoform in the seat. It was decided that Linith would go with StarDivine.

"So…where are we going first?" I asked Optimus after he and StarDivine had drove out of NEST HQ.

"That is a surprise", Optimus replied while pretending to be driving.

"I want to see everything with you, Mama, Papa!" Aurora smiled happily while sitting in my lap.

Both me and Optimus smiled at our daughter as Optimus drove through Washington with StarDivine behind him.

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Yasuragi no Hitotoki" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

We had visited so many tourist attractions everywhere in Washington during the whole morning and half the afternoon, so we took a break by the Lincoln Memorial and refreshed ourselves. We sat outside on the stairs of the temple and ate some ice cream, except Optimus and StarDivine who drank water instead, and enjoyed watching people walking past and birds swimming in the lake in front of us.

**_"Master."_**

I heard Raising Heart's voice and looked down on the jewel around my neck. _"Yes, Raising Heart?"_

**_"I sense a Cybertronian energy signature in this park."_**

I felt my shoulders getting tensed by the news. Optimus and StarDivine must have picked up the energy signature because both of them sat still as statues, their glances wandering to a couple several meters from us.

There was a young woman in maybe 22 years with long, flat brown hair, blue eyes and had a slim figure. She was holding hands with a man who looked to be five years older and had short red hair and shining neon blue eyes. He was dressed in clothes that reminded me of Italy.

"Papa?" Aurora asked Optimus after I'd rubbed her mouth clean from the ice cream she had eaten.

Optimus put down his plastic cup on the stairs before standing up and walked over to the couple with StarDivine along his side. Linith, Aurora and I walked after them slowly as Optimus got the couple's attention.

The red-haired man turned around with his arm going around the woman's shoulders. "Signore, you are interfering our date…", the man spoke before he got quiet for a moment. "Prime?"

"Mirage, is he the leader you've told me about?" the woman asked.

"So it was you, Mirage. I knew I recognized your energy signature", Optimus smiled.

"At least it was not a Decepticon", StarDivine sighed in relief.

I walked up to the group while holding Aurora's left hand. "Optimus?"

The red-haired man looked over to me, "So you have a human mate as well, Optimus?"

"Indeed, but I would like a proper introduction", Optimus nodded.

"Sorry, I'm Katherine Diamond. As you might see, I'm Mirage's girlfriend", the woman introduced while hugging Mirage's arm.

"I'm Stella Gyllenberg, and this is our child Aurora", I introduced ourselves. "Linith is a good friend of ours, and StarDivine is our adopted youngling."

"Wait, back up!" Katherine said. "Are you saying your little girl is actually-"

"…Our biological daughter? Yes", I nodded.

Both Mirage and Katherine stood there with mouth open in shock, making all of us chuckle at their reaction.

"I believe we have a lot to discuss somewhere private", Optimus said.

"So…we're going back home?" Linith said.

Aurora yawned a little, "I'm sleepy…"

I picked up Aurora in my arms, feeling her body shift until she was comfortable. "It's been a long day for Aurora as well. She's just a small child; a beautiful child", I kissed her forehead.

"Let us return to base for further discussion", StarDivine suggested.

Katherine looked a bit worried. "Are we…somehow in trouble?"

"No, you're not", I assured her. "But since we found an Autobot ally, we might recruit him to the team."

"Can I go along?" Katherine asked.

"Of course", I replied. "After all, you guys are together."

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Kidou Roku Ka, Shusudou" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

We drove back to NEST and assured the NEST soldiers Mirage and Katherine were allies before we went to a conference room that was big enough to have 10 Autobots at once. Linith returned to our quarters with sleeping Aurora so I could join the others. There was William, Director Mearing, Optimus, Jazz, Mirage, Katherine, Seth and myself.

"So you found an Autobot who is _also_ dating a human?" Mearing asked with a sneer.

"Yes", Optimus nodded.

"My designation is Mirage, signora, but you may call me Dino", Mirage introduced himself. "If I hear somebot say any negative words about my mate, you'll regret meeting me."

"Mirage", Katherine warned him.

"Mi dispiace, Kat", Mirage apologized.

"Glad to see ya again, Mirage", Jazz smirked.

"Likewise, Jazz", Mirage nodded.

Mearing glared at Katherine, "I really dislike having civilians here at NEST, but of course, I only make an exception when that civilian is a mage-"

"Mage? You mean magicians? But there isn't any sort of magic existing-", Katherine started.

"Actually, there is", Seth interrupted.

Katherine raised an eyebrow in confusion. Seth and I shared a glance and I nodded, knowing it was time to show the civilian the truth. The two of us summoned our Devices into their first modes and changed into our Barrier Jackets. Both Katherine and Mirage gasped in shock at the scene.

I walked up to Katherine with Raising Heart in Axel Mode. "You see, I formed a squad called Mage Squad where potential civilians gain a Device and learn about magic. Our mission is to help NEST defeating the Decepticons, and prevent illegal activities all around Earth", I explained. "I can sense great power from you, and if you wish, you can join the squad so you don't have to separate from your boyfriend."

Katherine's eyes widened by the news, "I-Is it true?"

I nodded, "And your Autobot partner could be Mirage as well."

"I'll join!" Katherine nodded fast.

"Hold your horses! We haven't finished discussing yet about more important things!" Mearing yelled out.

"I think you have to get used to this, ma'am", William said with a smile.

"Don't call me ma'am!" Mearing growled.

I saw in the background how Optimus wanted to chuckle, but instead cleared his throat cables.

"But of course, you won't only be a mage, but you'll also gain a position within the military", I told Katherine. "Do you have any sort of certification?"

"Well, I have one in economy…", Katherine said.

"Then it's settled!" Mearing stood up from the chair she sat on. "You'll work part-time mage, part-time economics here in NEST. Now, if you excuse me." Mearing left the conference room, slamming the human door shut.

"That was…interesting", Mirage said.

"Mearing's a bitch, but nice. Nicer than ol' Galloway", Jazz nodded.

"I'm glad she didn't hear you call her bitch, Jazz, or else you would be scrap metal by now", Seth said.

"True", Jazz replied.

"So…", Optimus spoke up. "We might be able to manage a private quarters which you two can share, Mirage and Katherine. That's if you wish to move in here."

"It depends on my signora", Mirage said looking down at said woman.

"I don't mind. It's just exciting", Katherine smiled.

William wrote down several things on a piece of paper before standing up. "Alright, I've got all the information I need. I'll report to General Morshower about the news and prepare another quarter for renovating."

"Just take your time, we can move in any day", Katherine said.

"Meanwhile, you two must come here every day to go through protocols and economics, and practicing magic", I said. "But I need to warn you; it's going to be hard training from the first day which might be tomorrow, if you don't have college or something else."

"Oh no, I finished college last year, and I've been looking for jobs, so I'm free", Katherine assured.

"Mirage, I'll assign you to be Katherine's guardian and watch over her", Optimus told the red Autobot.

"Sì, Prime", Mirage nodded.

**XXXXX**

Before Katherine and Mirage were about to leave, I went quickly to my laboratory to fetch Katherine's Device. I walked up to the duo and held up a white metal card with orange swollen dots in the middle and surrounded by a red cross.

"This is your Device, Cross Mirage", I told Katherine.

"It's the same name as Mirage!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Now everybot is going to call me Dino", Mirage grinned.

"But you can call Cross Mirage for Cross. Devices are allowed to have nicknames, as long as you register that nickname", I explained. "I'm giving you Cross Mirage now so you can acquaintance and learn a bit about special power and share information about family and so on." Katherine grabbed Cross Mirage while I kept talking. "But remember to treat your Device with respect. It is your partner who will share every moment of adventure with you and Dino."

"I…understand", Katherine nodded.

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Then I'll welcome you to the Mage Squad and NEST, Katherine Diamond and Dino."

**All right! This chapter is done, and a new OC has joined the squad! Now I have to work on the third chapter that will SOON take place in Dark of the Moon!**

**Speaking of it, my birthday is soon here which is on the same day as the poll on my Profile will have its last day. I'm glad I managed to write this before my birthday.**

**Oh, and I think I will post a teaser "trailer" of the sequel of "Dark Secrets among the War". Would you like to read it? If I get 5 yes, I'll submit it and keep it up until I'll start writing the REAL sequel.**

**XXXXX**

**Translations from Italian to English:**

**Signore = "Sir"**

**Signora = "Lady"**

**Mi dispiace = "I'm sorry"**

**Sì = "Yes"**

**XXXXX**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to _PJ-NCIS-TF-26_.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to _Madsluads_.**

**Dia Staris belongs to _Princess Serenity Angel_.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to _Xireana Zetsubou_.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to _Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_.**

**Catalaya DeRosa belongs to _Latina shewolf_.**

**Anna Carter belongs to _PrimesSPARROW_.**

**Alice Doll belongs to _Springflowerangel_.**

**Katherine Diamond belongs to _Ninnasims3_.**


	3. Cinque and Upcoming Mission

**Wow! I can't believe it! I actually wrote a new chapter within a few days, and post it on my birthday! I had the motivation on top since "Age of Extinction" is soon coming out! I'm really looking forward to the movie.**

**Okay, I've changed my mind about that teaser "trailer" I told you about in the last chapter. I ****WILL**** post it when the story reaches the battles in Chicago. Note battle****S****! Because there will be several battles within Chicago with the Mages and Autobots.**

**I'll take a big time skip so we can move on faster with the story. I want to get at least halfway before AoE comes out.**

**And new Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters are appearing.**

Ninnasims3: **I'm so glad to hear you're enjoying the story.**

PrimesSPARROW: **Thanks! I will! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 3: Cinque and Upcoming Mission**

***Insert Theme: "Shooting Action" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

Days had turned into months pretty fast and it was now late May. Aurora had her birthday and was now two years old, and still the same cute girl I could ever imagine. She and Yue spent lots of time together since they were the only children in NEST. Linith and Sesshomaru were always nearby and watched over them so they wouldn't get injured or get lost in the huge building of NEST HQ.

Oh, and about Yue's problem with communication… It was solved. The microchip Ratchet, Xireana and I had worked on for months got finished and the two doctors had implanted that chip into Yue's brain. Ever since the operation, Yue was finally able to speak through telepathy and everyone, including Mages, Autobots and even non-magic humans, were able to hear her voice. Xireana had burst into tears on that day when she heard her daughter's voice for the first time in a long, long time.

I actually got a call from Leo a while ago, saying he was interested on joining NEST after graduation, which would be in a few weeks, and even wondered if he could join the Mage Squad. I told him he could visit NEST and I needed to double-check if he has the capacity to handle magic.

Speaking of it, we had another new member in the Mage Squad. Her name was Laura Stallen, was 21 years old, had chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back and was thin. But…there was a sad story about her. Apparently, when her mother died, her father began abusing her and it went so far she had no other choice but flee. Jolt found her during scouting in Southern Oklahoma with infected wounds and the poor young woman in a very bad shape.

Sadly, it took several days for her to open up because she was very quiet and shy, and probably traumatic by all the abuse she had to endure. The Twins were for once helpful. Their…comical side made Laura cheer up and even laugh and slowly begin to talk to the rest of us.

So Laura and Katherine were the only ones who needed to practice with their Devices, and I decided to let Anna coach Laura since they both had similar Devices and myself coaching Katherine. Also, Laura got partnered with Skids and her Device was Mach Caliber. Her Barrier Jacket was just the same as Anna's, but the only difference was the color was light blue instead for indigo violet, and Laura's Revolver Knuckle was on her right hand. We couldn't practice indoors, so StarDivine, Skids or Jolt drove us to a hidden location outskirt of Washington so we could train without anyone seeing us.

Now, almost every Device I had made had its partner, but a few of them remained in my laboratory. Calista had also created her own magical vessel that was just as tall as Reinforce, but she had red hair and amethyst eyes, and controlled fire magic. She had a revealing Knight Armor in activate mode, but she was always protected by an invisible barrier of flames. The Unison Device's name was Agito and had the title of "Sword Fairy of the Raging Fire".

Wait…wasn't I forgetting something? Oh, yes! We had new Autobots in the team! They arrived to Earth two months ago with their spaceship Xanthium. They were five bots, including a former Decepticon in the same size as Wheelie.

Wheeljack was an Autobot scientist who invented gadgets, equipment and weapons for the Autobots. His appearance was based on Albert Einstein so he was often called Einstein Bot. He chose to transform into a blue Mercedes-Benz E550.

The former Deception's name was Brains, and was…quite a pervert just as Wheelie. But he was loyal and his specialty was to get classified information through the Internet within a short time, which meant only a laptop Alt mode was the best choice for him.

The three other bots were called the Wreckers. Apparently, Wreckers were tough guys who loved working with engines back on Cybertron, and hard labor work. Their Alt modes were all based on NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala stock cars equipped with machine guns.

Leadfoot was the leader of the Wreckers and used the Target paint scheme of Earnhardt Ganassi Racing's #42 car. He spoke with a Cockney accent and had the knowledge of science to create bigger and louder guns for the Autobots. He took his duty as leader seriously, just like Optimus.

Roadbuster used the AMP Energy/National Guard paint scheme of Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s #88 car. He and his partners actually specialized in traveling across the galaxy to hunt down Decepticons. Just like Leadfoot, he had an accent, but it was Scottish instead.

Topspin used the #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala of Hendrick Motorsports driven by Jimmie Johnson. He liked hard work that leaved him dented. He was very tough, but had below-average intelligence. He also hardly spoke and preferred to stay quiet, which his partners accepted.

The Wreckers refused to leave their spaceship, so they lived in Kennedy Space Center and watched over Xanthium with the humans who were a part of NEST, including Robert Epps. He had retired from the U.S. Air Force and now worked at Kennedy Space Center along with the Wreckers.

**XXXXX**

We have set up Energon detectors all over the planet to find the Decepticons who have been quiet and staying low for a long time. Last time we encountered them was the same day when I…got stabbed. I still shivered by the thought that I almost died, but thanks to Ratchet, Xireana and Optimus, I survived.

Something told not just me, but many of us, that Megatron was planning something big and it would not be a beauty sight. Besides, we didn't even receive signals from the Gadget Drones ever since the incident. It was like they had vanished, but I knew they would return along with their creator; Jail Scaglietti.

Mikaela, Maggie, Reinforce and I were discussing about the Mage Squad with General Morshower through video chat in a conference room. Outside was Chromia and Bumblebee, making sure no one would interrupt us.

"_…__So, that makes things clear_", Morshower said at the ending of the video chat. "_I leave the decision up to you four._"

"Thank you, General Morshower", Mikaela nodded.

"We'll make sure we won't disappoint you or the Pentagon", Maggie assured him.

"Leave everything to us!" Reinforce said cheerfully.

"_I'm counting on you, ladies_", Morshower nodded before we ended the video chat.

We all let out sighs of relief after the meeting was over. We were all stressed by the tension, work and training the newbies.

"Finally, it's over", Mikaela groaned.

"Yeah, finally…", I rubbed my forehead, being exhausted.

"At least we don't have anything _that_ important now", Reinforce said, sitting on her knees on the table. "Just the usual work."

Maggie laughed nervously, "You might be right, but-"

***Insert Theme: "Shoukan" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

A holographic screen appeared in front of us with a red blinking screen and the words ALERT which made us all gasp in shock.

"What's happening?" I asked seriously.

Another holographic screen appeared next to the other screen, showing Calista. "_We found an intruder in the east section of HQ. Alice and Dia have captured the intruder and many soldiers are on their watch._"

"Keep the intruder in the exactly same spot! I'm coming as fast as I can!" I replied before standing up and leaving the conference room. "Chromia!"

"No need to explain!" said femme replied before transforming into her Alt mode. "Jump on!"

I climbed on Chromia and held onto her as she drove off and through the corridors, trying to reach the east side of the building as fast as she could. I heard the commotion among the soldiers and people as we drove past them, Chromia being careful to not drive on them.

When we reached the east section, I jumped off of Chromia and ran towards the crowd of soldiers who pointed their guns at the intruder. Sideswipe and Barricade were standing behind the crowd of soldiers, their weapons out and ready to attack.

"Make way!" I yelled at them, making them step aside and let me walk through the crowd.

Alice and Dia were in their Barrier Jackets and Devices activated while Garyu and Fried stood by their Master's sides, ready to protect them. Calista was standing beside them, holding Laevatein in his Schwertform while Agito floated beside her, her hands burning with fire. I walked up between the Summoners and took a look at the intruder who was wrapped in pink and bluish purple binds.

It was a petit young girl who couldn't be more than 16 years old. She had long silver white hair and a left golden eye while her right eye was covered by an eyepatch. She was dressed in a strange blue suit-like outfit that fit to her form and wore a greyish overcoat. She looked pretty exhausted and her clothes were dirty. However, my eyes noticed something at the collar of the girl's outfit. A single V.

The girl struggled a little against the binds, "Please, I came in peace! I want to switch sides and join you!"

"What do you mean 'switched sides'?" Alice asked.

"Are you with the Decepticons, femme?" Sideswipe growled.

"No! Not exactly…", the girl trailed off sadly.

I turned my attention to Alice and Dia, "Keep the binds on her while taking her to one of the docks." Then I turned to the soldiers. "Put away your weapons, soldiers! We'll take it from here."

The soldiers split up as my Mages and I walked to a dock with the intruder. The Autobots decided to let Barricade guard us outside as I would interrogate the girl. We stepped inside the dock and closed the door properly. Alice and Dia let go of the girl before Calista began body searching the girl to see if she had any weapons, which turned out she carried several throwing knives in the pockets of her overcoat.

Calista grabbed the knives and put them on a shelf where Dia, Fried and Alice shielded while Garyu, Agito and Calista took their positions to guard the door. I sat down by the table in the middle of the room and gestured to the girl to sit down opposite of me.

"Now… First of all, who are you?" I began my questions.

"My name is Cinque, named after the Italian for 'five'", the girl spoke up. "I'm a Combat Cyborg created by Jail Scaglietti."

My eyes widened when I heard Scaglietti's name and the words "Combat Cyborg". The others were shocked and confused as well.

"Sorry, but what's a Combat Cyborg?" Alice asked.

"A Combat Cyborg is a cybernetic organism that combines living and mechanical body parts", Cinque explained.

"To put it all together, it's an advanced technology that no one has accomplished it yet", I told Alice before turning back my attention on Cinque. "But it appears Scaglietti has managed to reach his goal. And I'm guessing he created more of them, right?"

"Yes", Cinque nodded. "With my sisters, we are 12 Combat Cyborgs."

"Now, my next question; how were you able to find NEST's headquarter?" I asked seriously.

"I…", Cinque looked pretty sad before she began her story. "I ran away from my sisters and Doctor when I had enough of all the crimes and illegal activities we have been doing for almost four years. It all began when Doctor joined forces with the Decepticons."

"I knew it…", Dia muttered under her breath.

"I think I was the only one with common sense and understood what we've been doing is wrong", Cinque continued. "So I ran away three weeks ago, almost reluctantly because I left my sisters behind, and tried to find where the Autobots were having their base. I somehow followed my instincts and found myself standing outside of this building, knowing this is the place. So I snuck inside and then the alarm went off and those two…" She pointed at Dia and Alice. "…captured me."

After having my telekinesis power and giving me the ability to tell if a person was lying or not, I could see Cinque was being honest.

"And what about those knives you had?" I asked.

"Those are my Inherent Equipment; Stinger. Each of my sisters has their own Inherent Equipment which serves the same purpose as your Devices. Except we have Inherent Skills", Cinque explained.

We were all quiet in a short time before I stood up from my seat and turned my back to Cinque. "Let me get this straight, Cinque", I began. "You wish to join us to…repay the crimes you've done, but also want to rescue your sisters and make them open their eyes to see the bright side?"

"Yes", Cinque replied.

I felt a small smile appear on my lips before I turned around to look at said girl. "I trust you." The others gasped in surprise. "I'll let you join us. In exchange I'll expect more details about Scaglietti, the Combat Cyborgs, the Gadget Drones and information about Scaglietti's alliance with the Decepticons."

"S-Stella!" Calista exclaimed. "We can't trust her yet! What if she's a spy and will give information to the Decepticons and this doctor if she sneaks around here?!"

"Yeah, Cali's right, you know!" Agito agreed.

"I can guarantee, I am _not_ a spy", Cinque spoke up. "I am acting on my own free will, and I won't leak out any classified information to Doctor or Megatron."

"Speaking of Megatron, do you know his location?" I asked.

Cinque looked up at me with a sad face, "No. Doctor hasn't heard anything from Megatron in almost two years."

*_So he's still hiding after the Egypt Incident_*, I thought.

I walked over to Cinque and held out my hand to her. She looked confused at me, but softened up when she saw my gentle smile. She reached up her hand and put it onto my hand. I squeezed gently her hand in comfort as I kept my smile.

"Then I welcome you to NEST, Cinque."

**XXXXX**

Not everyone was happy with my decision to let Cinque stay with us. I trusted her, but I did ask the other Mages and Autobots to report me if she would do something suspicious and keep a close eye on her.

So far, Cinque was loyal and friendly, and partnered with Wheeljack. She even gave Wheeljack a nickname which was Que. It was kinda funny, because Cinque's name ended with the same name. With her by Wheeljack's side, there were fewer explosions from his laboratory since the scientist had a habit that almost every invention he made exploded. Cinque kept her Stingers and her overcoat that was an Inherent Equipment called Shell Coat, and had her own room in the NEST headquarters.

And in exchange, she showed me holographic blue-prints of the Gadget Drones and gave me information about Scaglietti and her sisters. Apparently, Scaglietti was looking for a bigger power to build his own imperium and rule the world with help by the Decepticons.

**XXXXX**

June arrived, which meant Sam and Leo had graduated from college. Just as promised, Leo came to NEST and joined the Mage Squad and got the last Device I had created; Durandal. He got partnered with Jolt, and it turned out they were great together.

I sent Wheelie and Brains to Sam who moved in to his new girlfriend's apartment, Carly, who actually lived here in Washington. The two small bots were going to be Sam's guardians and make sure he was protected from the Decepticons, and give me regular reports of how he treated them. I wouldn't tolerate if Sam treated them as rodents, or he would get a piece of my mind.

***Insert Theme: "Yami Yori no Te II" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

Things seemed to go well, until William came over to my home to talk to me about an upcoming mission. We talked by the kitchen section while Linith was upstairs with Aurora to tuck her into bed. Optimus was on his way home from scouting.

"So you're saying this General Voshkod has found something in Ukraine that might have a connection to Cybertron?" I asked to be sure.

"Yes, or something that is from outer space", William nodded. "General Voshkod asked me to investigate it, but…"

"But what?" I questioned.

"He was acting pretty nervous, like he was being watched by someone when he told me the information. Maybe he was just being paranoid", William shrugged.

"So…_where_ exactly in Ukraine did he find this alien item?" I asked.

"In…Chernobyl", William replied.

"Chernobyl? The very same city where the radio activity explosion happened for almost 30 years ago?"

"Yes, which I find strange", William scratched the back of his head.

"You're not alone with that", I said. "How were you thinking; who or how many Autobots will you take with your group to Ukraine?"

"Well, I was thinking only Optimus, and _you_, if you want to come along", William replied.

I pondered over it. I could come along and help out, but I had my Mage Squad to take care of. But Mikaela, Maggie and Leo could take care of it while I was gone, so I should take the opportunity to travel and see the world. Hey, I wanted to be selfish once in a while, and I have been working non-stop almost every day.

"Sure, I'll go with you. But before we would reach Chernobyl, I will contact Carim and ask her to remove my limiter for just in case, if we would encounter a Deception", I replied.

The limiter I just spoke about was actually an Output limiter that was a method to ensure that a mage would not channel more magical energy than permitted, effectively reducing their mage rank by several levels. I had calculated how strong a mage could be and divided the strength level into ranks. My own rank was originally S+, which is very high and strong, but with the limiter, my rank reduced to AA.

The limiter also worked as a protection to prevent mages from overstraining and damaging their bodies with magic. That was one of the reasons why I got slowed down and got easily hurt by the Gadgets two years ago.

Every mage had their own limiters and only Carim was authorized to remove them, or in the worst case; the mage itself could remove it, but only necessarily.

"When will we take our leave?" I asked William.

At the same time, Optimus stepped inside our quarters as William replied. "In two days."

**Finally we're moving into "Dark of the Moon" act!**

**Sorry for the chapter's lame title! It was late night when I wrote the chapter, and I was completely out of ideas.**

**I had to post this chapter now because I have no ideas what my parents had planned for my birthday today, so I'll take my leave now and enjoy my day. Stay tune for more chapters!**

**XXXXX**

**Translations from German to English:**

**Schwertform = "Sword Form"**

**XXXXX**

**Translations from Italian to English:**

**Cinque = "Five"**

**XXXXX**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to ****_PJ-NCIS-TF-26_****.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to ****_Madsluads_****.**

**Dia Staris belongs to ****_Princess Serenity Angel_****.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to ****_Xireana Zetsubou_****.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to ****_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_****.**

**Catalaya DeRosa belongs to ****_Latina shewolf_****.**

**Anna Carter belongs to ****_PrimesSPARROW_****.**

**Alice Doll belongs to ****_Springflowerangel_****.**

**Katherine Diamond belongs to ****_Ninnasims3_****.**

**Laura Stallen belongs to ****_Transformeranimefan_****.**


	4. Secrets of the Moon

**Okay! Now I've decided! I ****WILL**** post the teaser trailer in a few days ****BEFORE**** the Age of Extinction movie's release so it will add more tension and excitement for you readers.**

PrimesSPARROW: **Thanks! I will! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 4: Secrets of the Moon**

***Insert Theme: "Earthly Conflicts / Discovery Chernobyl" from Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Complete Score)***

A group of soldiers, including William, Optimus, and I were sitting in an airplane, heading to Ukraine where we would land in Kiev Airport and continue to Chernobyl where General Voshkod would be expecting us.

The soldiers were equipped with protective gear for the radiation in Chernobyl which was still very high. According to Raising Heart's calculations, no human or even animals wouldn't be able to live there for another twenty thousand years.

I didn't need any protective gear because I would be protected by an aura created by Raising Heart, and Optimus was able to resist the radiation without any problem.

Optimus had brought with him his trailer where his equipment like Jetfire's wings, sword and shield was contained. We had to act with caution if we would encounter Decepticons during our visit in Chernobyl.

When we landed in Kiev, I called Carim to remove my limiter for twelve hours which was accepted. I sat in the driver's seat inside Optimus with William next to me and three soldiers were in the cab behind us. The rest of the group was in Optimus's trailer during the drive.

I fell asleep during the drive and got awaken by William who shook my body. "Stella? We're here now."

I opened my eyes and rubbed them before looking out through the window. Chernobyl looked really abandoned with the crumble houses and no vegetation. Guards who protected the gate let us in and we followed a car which General Voshkod drove before we stopped in the middle of a plaza.

We got out of Optimus, but first I put a kiss in the middle of his steering wheel before joining the others. My clothes changed into Exceed Mode Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart transformed into Exceed Mode while walking up to the group.

"So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another twenty thousand years?" William asked Voshkod.

Voshkod nodded sadly, "At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy." He gestured to follow him. "This way."

"Gear up! We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels", William told his group as the soldiers put on their protective gears. Raising Heart made a cherry blossom aura surround me as protection against the radiation.

We followed General Voshkod when I realized he didn't wear any protective gear at all. "General Voshkod, where is your protective gear?" I asked him.

When General Voshkod didn't reply, William repeated my question louder. "Where is your protective gear?"

Voshkod shook his head in defeat, "It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time." We walked into a school. "Through the school."

_"__Optimus, do you read me?"_ I asked.

_"__Loud and clear. Is something wrong?"_ Optimus replied.

_"__No. I just wanted to make sure I can contact you, because I was afraid the radiation would affect Raising Heart and then I wouldn't be able to speak to you."_

_"__I understand. Be careful in there, Stella."_

_"__I will, Optimus."_

Suddenly the whole group stopped for a minute when General Voshkod stopped walking in the corridor we were in. "Yuri will take you below. And one other thing, Colonel. In private…there were some energy experiments-"

I suddenly got the feeling someone watched over us when General Voshkod got scared of something. "Hhh! It can wait." With that said, he dashed past us and leaved us all confused by his actions.

"That was strange", a soldier commented.

"You bet", another soldier agreed.

"Raising Heart, sensing anything suspicious?" I asked.

**"****Scanning… Nothing was detected."**

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why wasn't Raising Heart able to pick up Energon signatures? Or could it be the Decepticons was able to cloak their signatures? I had to ask Optimus or Ratchet back in the base.

"_Keep moving!_" William commanded through the com-link in the protective gear. "_Stay tight._"

We followed this Yuri person and went down to a giant basement with advanced technology everywhere. It really fascinated me that Ukraine was actually able to reach a new era within technology, but then the disaster happened and, well… they weren't able to accomplish their goal.

"_Okay, right here. I think I found it_", a soldier spoke up.

I followed William as he approached a metal harness where a strange engine part was being clamped. The soldiers scanned it with Energon scanners and they gave out loud sounds. "_Optimus, we got a visual. Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness._" Then William noticed a dust-covered box right next to the metal harness. "_What's this?_"

**"****Caution! Emergency!"**

We looked all shocked at Raising Heart as the soldiers' devices started to sound alert as if something was approaching us. Something big.

"_Energon readings, sir. It's strong…below us. It's coming fast_", a soldier said nervously as we heard a noise coming from somewhere, making us nervous.

In the next second, a giant metal worm body shot out from a wall and started to surround us. Tentacles shot out of its body to knock down pillars and objects to slow us down, even injuring a few soldiers.

I held up Raising Heart as she made a shield around me when a tentacle headed straight to the engine part and grabbed it before leaving.

***Insert Theme: "Optimus Arrives at Chernobyl" from Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Complete Score)***

_"__Optimus, that thing got the object!"_ I called.

_"__Escort Lennox and his team outside. I will pursue the target!"_ Optimus commanded.

_"__Roger!"_

I helped the fallen soldiers to get up as the rest of them ran towards the exit. When I made sure everyone was out of the basement, I flew up to the ceiling and shot a hole with an Exelion Buster so I could fly through it. Once I got outside, I looked around to locate Optimus and that worm Decepticon. I found them at the other end of the building just when the giant worm knocked away Optimus making his trailer detach as he crashed on the ground while transforming. At the same time, the trailer opened to reveal his equipment ready to use.

William's team made it outside as Optimus ran up to his equipment and grabbed his sword and shield. "Stay behind me!" he yelled out as he charged at the worm Cybertronian.

I flew towards him and had to fly up when the worm Cybertronian shot out of the ground before diving back and used its tentacles to slow down William's team.

As Optimus got the worm's attention, I shot an Exelion Buster at the backside of the giant Cybertronian making it cry out in pain and then shot at the tentacle that held the stolen object.

After the worm crashed to the ground, exhausted, a Decepticon with one red optic got up from a case within the worm and glared at the Prime. "Optimus!" he hissed before glaring at me and then retired into the worm.

The worm got up and dug itself into the ground and escaped the battlefield. When everything got peaceful again, Raising Heart opened her exhaust valves to spurt out steam as I flew down to the ground to meet up with the rest of the team.

"What the hell was that thing?" William asked, a hint of exhaustion was heard in his voice.

"That…is Shockwave", Optimus replied as he dropped his weapons.

I remembered hearing that name before by Barricade. According to him, Shockwave was one of the closest Decepticons to Megatron.

William kneeled down in front of the object we had discovered. "Why was he after this?"

I poked carefully the metal item with the tip of Raising Heart's Exceed Mode and thought it looked more like an engine part of some sort.

Optimus kneeled down in front of us and when I looked up at him, I saw pure shock on his face plates. "It's impossible. This is an engine part…from a long lost Autobot ship."

William and I shared a look while the other soldiers fine-combed the area before we could leave. Just then I remembered something. "What about General Voshkod?"

"He left the building after he…freaked out for some reason", William said.

I looked up at Optimus once again. "Optimus." He looked down at me. "Is it possible for Cybertronians to cloak their Energon signatures?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Optimus questioned.

"Because I think…General Voshkod spotted a Decepticon and _that_ must have freaked him out, but Raising Heart couldn't detect anything by then", I explained.

"But that means…", William trailed off.

**"****Axel Fin."**

Raising Heart added some cherry blossom wings on my shoes. "I'll fly to the plaza and see if I can find him! Meet up with me there!"

With that said, I flew off to the plaza. I felt the wind caress my face as I let out a sigh of relief. I really had missed flying. After my injury, I couldn't fly properly, but now I felt the feeling I always felt whenever I used to fly. Peace and freedom.

As I saw the plaza below me, I spotted the white car General Voshkod had driven when I saw something new on the car. Bullet shoots.

With widened eyes, I flew down and landed in front of the car when I gasped out loudly. General Voshkod's head was resting against the steering wheel, but blood was leaking from shoots on his head and body.

I turned on the com-link, "Guys! I found General Voshkod, _killed_ in his car!"

"_What?!_" many soldiers replied.

Raising Heart scanned the shoots and found just what I thought. "A Decepticon killed him for around five minutes ago, according to Raising Heart."

"_Detecting any Decepticons nearby?_" Optimus asked.

** "****Scanning… Energon signatures found, but Cybertronian has already escaped."**

"_This is bad news…_", William murmured.

I looked up at the sky, knowing a war with dark secrets was going to break out soon. Something told me it would cost more than the other two occasions. Could this time be…the final part of the war?

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Director of National Intelligence (Part 1)" from Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Complete Score)***

During the whole ride back to U.S., we all noticed Optimus had stayed quiet, but we also felt a very, _very_ angry aura coming from him. I couldn't blame him. It appeared humanity knew about the Cybertronians before, since they did find an engine part from a Cybertronian spaceship. But where the spaceship was…that was a big question.

I had tried to talk to Optimus a few times, but he was so angry he didn't even want to have a simple conversation. So I gave up and let him be like that for now.

I received the news from Maggie that a group consisting of Bumblebee, Mikaela, Dino, Katherine, Sideswipe, Calista, Agito, Barricade, Ashley, Elita One and Dia had gone on a mission to the Middle East to stop illegal activities and that caused CIA to contact Director Mearing. Which only meant bad news, even though we made it clear the Mage Squad would be working on stopping illegal activities.

When we were back in America and drove back to base, Raising Heart had told me Carim had put on the limiter, so my rank was back to AA.

The guards opened the gate and let us drive into base. Some of the soldiers we drove past greeted us as we drove deeper into the main hangar. Soldiers and Autobots were in different bays, training together or updating the Autobots' weapons, while the speakers addressed several things.

_"__All arriving Autobots, in tar, training and debriefing in 15 minutes."_

Optimus kept driving as soldiers greeted us again inside the main hangar. He detached his trailer in a corner before driving to his private bay.

_"__Dino, report to Bay 23. Sideswipe, Bay 37 for weapons assessment."_

As we drove past a training session bay, Bumblebee was there with superiors, teaching the new soldiers how to deliver a surprise attack on a Decepticon.

Optimus stopped at his spot in the main hangar before I stepped out and met up with Aurora, Linith and StarDivine who have been waiting for us.

"Welcome home, Mama!" Aurora greeted as she jumped into my arms.

I chuckled happily, "Thank you, Aurora."

"Welcome home, Stella, Optimus", Linith nodded.

StarDivine glanced at her adoptive father, nodding to herself. "So…what happened that made Sire so bitter?"

I sighed, putting down Aurora on the floor. "It's a long and complicated story."

As Aurora ran over to Optimus's Alt mode, since he didn't transform back into bipedal mode, I noticed the engine part we had found in Chernobyl was on a table in front of him.

"Papa, welcome home!" Aurora greeted happily.

Optimus remained quiet which Aurora noticed and became a bit sad. "Papa?"

After a minute of silence, Optimus spoke up for the first time in several hours. "Thank you, Aurora. But I am not in the mood of talking."

"Why?" Aurora asked.

I walked up to her and took gently her hand. "Papa is a little bit angry and doesn't want anyone to talk to him."

I shared a glance with Linith who nodded and took Aurora's hand. "Let's go back home, Aurora. There is going to be a grown-up talk soon, and that will be boring for you."

"Okay…", Aurora mumbled sadly.

I kneeled down in front of her and put a kiss on her forehead. "Once I'm back home, Aurora, I'll make you your favorite caramel milk."

Aurora's face shone up with a big smile, "Okay!" With that said, Linith and Aurora walked back to our quarters without any protest. StarDivine excused herself, said she needed to help Sideswipe with his swords and walked off.

***Insert Theme: "Director of National Intelligence (Part 2)" from Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Complete Score)***

The other Autobots around us, Ironhide and Wheeljack, felt the tension coming from Optimus so they tried to distract themselves with Wheeljack's latest invention; a new gun requested by Ironhide.

"This gun is my perfect invention, Ironhide!" Wheeljack said excitedly as Ironhide examined the gun.

"And it's 100% guarantee; it won't explode", Cinque walked up to us.

"I hope you're right, Cinque", Leo spoke up. "Last time, four days ago, the explosion was too strong the smoke overwhelmed the entire hangar!"

I noticed some of the Mages gathered around, seeing something was up since Optimus was in his Alt mode. They probably wanted to know what had happened in Chernobyl since Decepticons showed up.

Wheeljack grinned nervously, "Yeah, sorry about that. But since Cinque became my partner, there have been fewer explosions, thanks to her. She's one smart human femme!"

Cinque looked down, being modest. "It was nothing. I used to help Doctor create my sisters' Equipments since I am interested in technology and weapons."

I looked up and saw a group of people in black suits approaching us. Among them were Director Mearing, her assistant carrying tons of bags, and William.

"Oh good, you're here!" Wheeljack greeted them. "My name's Wheeljack, but they call me Que! I do hope you have answers for him. I've never _seen_ him so upset."

I also hoped the government had some answers, because I was angry at them because they had betrayed Optimus and his comrades.

"Optimus", William said. "You remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence?"

Obviously, Optimus didn't say a word. Mirage and the Twins approached our group with Katherine, Anna and Laura. The rest of the Autobots and Mages were in the background, watching from afar.

"He's in a bad mood", Mirage spoke up. "He's-a not talkin' to anybot today."

"And it's been quite a whil' since _we_ saw Boss Bot dis angry", Skids said.

"I can't blam' him", Mudflap sighed. "We're all angry."

"But what for?" Laura asked shyly.

"Who knows?" Katherine shrugged.

We were all quiet for several seconds before Director Mearing spoke up impatiently. "What is this, the _silent_ treatment?"

"We've seen that and this is not _that_", Ironhide spoke up.

"Definitely not", Wheeljack agreed.

I sighed before turning to Optimus and put my hand gently at the grill of his Alt mode. "Optimus… Nothing will be solved if you don't talk to Director Mearing."

No response. This was getting really annoying. Optimus acted like an angry child who hid in the corner and refused to speak.

"Ironhide", I looked up at said Autobot as I stepped back.

The weapons specialist sighed, "_This_ is _worse_." He stepped up to Optimus's Alt mode. "Prime! Make something of yourself!" He hit his big fist on the top of the Peterbilt's cabin, and finally Optimus decided to transform. "He's pissed."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious", Anna said sarcastically, gaining several glares from bots and Mages.

I could hear the furiousness in the way the gears and metal shifted and hissed angrily. This only meant Optimus was over 100% angry. As soon as the transformation was done, Optimus's fists thumped down to the floor dangerously. Many of the humans, including Director Mearing's group and the mages, stepped back to avoid the wrath of Optimus Prime.

"You lied to us", the Prime growled lowly as steam blew out from several spots from his body. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was _this_ found in human possession?" He pointed at the engine part in front of him.

Director Mearing must have huge control over her fear because she had an amazing poker face. "We were in the dark on this also. It was Director Only clearance at Sector 7 until now." She turned to her assistant. "The bag."

The assistant struggled with the bags and looked from one to another in confusion. "Which one?" she whispered.

Mearing literally hissed through her teeth, "Hermés Birkin. _Green ostrich_!"

Once the description was told the assistant tripped over to Director Mearing very fast with the bag. The director grabbed the bag and pulled out an old VCR tape.

"This is a secret few men knew", Mearing began explaining to Optimus. "And fewer still remain alive." She handed the bag back to her assistant before turning to the men behind her. "Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon."

***Insert Theme: "The Ark" from Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Complete Score)***

I heard gasps from the mages when we all realized here was one of the first men in history to go out to space and to the moon. It was incredible, even for me. Director Mearing shook hands with Dr. Aldrin before introducing him to Optimus.

The astronaut looked up at Optimus with a face that told us all he was amazed to see an alien right in front of him, and also seemed to hold respect for Optimus. "From a fellow space traveler, it's a true honor."

Optimus knelt down with a slightly calm aura now, knowing he would soon get some answers to his questions. "The honor is mine."

Meanwhile Director Mearing had walked up to the upper deck in the height of the Autobots' chests and put the VCR into a VCR player. "Our entire space race of the 1960's, it appears, was in response to an event."

One of the NASA directors, a bald man with glasses continued to explain. "Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors on board."

I took a quick look up at Optimus. He remained emotionless, but I knew some old wounds were leaking again, knowing the pain of losing so many comrades, his planet, his home…

Dr. Aldrin spoke up, "We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief."

The bald man with the glasses nodded, "A total of 35 people knew that real plan at NASA."

Another man who was very thin spoke up as soon as the bald man stopped talking. "Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have picked up that fuel rod."

*_So that was how the humans got the Cybertronian engine part!_* I thought.

The screens behind Director Mearing showed images of the facility that we investigated several hours ago. "We believed the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl."

"We landed six missions in all", the bald NASA director explained. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever, and the Moon program was shut down…"

"Well, did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked.

It got ghostly quiet after that question. We humans looked at each other in confusion, but I thought I knew what Ironhide meant by that question. Optimus did tell me before about the old Prime who was the leader of the Autobots before he took over the title and the command.

"The ship's name was The Ark", Optimus said slowly, and with a small hint of sad tone. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And…its captain."

_"__Won them the war? Then why the heck didn't they use that technology back then?!"_ Leo spoke up.

_"__There must be a reason why they didn't, Leo"_, Anna replied.

_"__Guys, stay quiet for now! The meeting is not over yet!"_ I told them strictly.

_"__Yes, captain"_, Leo groaned.

_"__Yeah, yeah"_, Anna murmured.

In the background, I noticed how Cinque looked a little bit of nervous. I wondered why.

"Who was its captain?" Mearing asked with a sort of kind voice.

Optimus placed his servo on the railing beside the director, "The great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots, before me." So I was right. "It's imperative that I find it before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there, and…you must pray it's in time."

Mearing looked down at the crowd below her, "Prepare for a mission, Colonel Lennox; we'll be going to the NASA shuttle base, tonight."

_"__Time for the Wreckers to get some visitors and prepare their spaceship"_, Katherine said.

_"__Yep"_, I nodded.

William nodded in response before saluting. "Yes, ma'a-." I saw how Director Mearing shot a warning glare at him. "Uh… Yes, Director."

With that said, the meeting was over. The NASA men were escorted out of the base while we all, humans and Autobots, scattered around to go back to our own duties.

***Insert Theme: "Kono Hiroi Sekai ni (StrikerS Arrange)" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

Optimus went to see Ratchet for the upcoming mission while I walked back home. When I stepped inside the quarters, my eyes met Linith and Sarah, William's wife, watching over Aurora, Annabelle and Yue playing with some stuffed animals in a corner nearby the kitchen area. Sesshomaru was surprisingly there, lying under the table sleeping.

William's family had moved in to the base as well so they could be together. Annabelle was around five years old, being the second oldest child since Yue was now 6 years old. The two girls were like Aurora's big sisters and they all got along very well.

Linith looked up from a magazine when her sensitive ears caught the sound of my feet. "Hi, Stella."

Sesshomaru's ears moved as well and looked up to see if there was a foreign, but put his head back on his paws when he saw it was just me.

Sarah turned her head and smiled at me, "Hello, Stella. How was the meeting?"

I walked over to them and sat down on a chair after getting a hug from Aurora. "It was…interesting. We've learned there is an Autobot ship that has crash-landed on the moon for over 50 years ago and its cargo is a technology that _could_ have ended the war."

"Could have? You mean they never used it?" Sarah asked.

"No, and it seems the last Prime before Optimus is inside the ship, so he and Ratchet will soon leave to the NASA shuttle base to go to the moon", I explained.

The girls gathered around me when they heard me talking about the moon, having curious and excited expressions.

"You mean Papa will go to the moon?" Aurora asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

_"__I…I would like to have a moon rock…"_, Yue spoke up.

"Me too!" Annabelle nodded. "Can you ask Optimus if he can bring back moon rocks for us?"

"Annabelle!" Sarah scolded her daughter.

I chuckled at the children's enthusiasm, "I'll ask him."

The girls cheered happily before returning to their spot and kept playing. Meanwhile I remembered my promise to Aurora and walked over to the stove to make some caramel milk.

_"__Stella"_, Optimus called me.

_"__I'm here. What's up?"_ I replied.

_"__I believe I don't have so much time left to see you and Aurora before leaving. But please tell Aurora I will return with a…special gift from the moon."_

I sighed sadly, _"I understand, Optimus."_ Then I chuckled quietly. _"You know, Aurora is not the only one who wants a moon rock."_

_"__I suspected that. Is it the other younglings?"_

_ "__Both Annabelle and Yue."_

I heard Optimus chuckle gently, _"Ratchet is currently speaking with Xireana, and I believe she has convinced him to bring back a moon rock for Yue. He doesn't look very pleased."_

_"__I can imagine it"_, I said while adding the caramel in the hot milk that was boiling in the saucepan. _"But…will you at least bring back a moon rock for Annabelle?"_

_ "__I will, love. Tell Aurora I love her, and I'm sorry for my behavior earlier."_

_ "__I will tell her, Optimus. Just…be careful out there in space. And I hope you will find Sentinel. I would like to meet him."_

_ "__I promise. And I hope as well he is safe and that we will find him. But I'm afraid he might have been in stasis for a long time."_

_ "__Because of lacking Energon?"_

_ "__Precisely."_

_ "__But…you can bring him back alive with the Matrix of Leadership, just as Sam when he…revived you."_

_ "__That is a solution, yes."_ Optimus got quiet for a moment, probably receiving some information through his com-link. _"I'm afraid we must depart now… I love you."_

I smiled by the last three words, _"I love you too, Optimus. 'Til all are one."_

_"'__Til all are one."_

With that said, the conversation was over just as the caramel milk was finished. I poured the milk in six cups and put them on the table with a smile. "Who wants some caramel milk?"

**I don't know if you guys ever noticed it, but didn't Optimus make strange sounds after he collided with Driller while transforming at the Decepticon ambush in Chernobyl? I thought it sounded very weird coming from Optimus.**

**XXXXX**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to ****_PJ-NCIS-TF-26_****.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to ****_Madsluads_****.**

**Dia Staris belongs to ****_Princess Serenity Angel_****.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to ****_Xireana Zetsubou_****.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to ****_Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal_****.**

**Catalaya DeRosa belongs to ****_Latina shewolf_****.**

**Anna Carter belongs to ****_PrimesSPARROW_****.**

**Alice Doll belongs to ****_Springflowerangel_****.**

**Katherine Diamond belongs to ****_Ninnasims3_****.**

**Laura Stallen belongs to ****_Transformeranimefan_****.**


	5. Newcomers and Comebacks

**Big news! I will soon start the promised Group on DeviantArt! So check out once in a while if I have started the Group. But don't worry! I'll post an Author's Note in each of my stories that are connected to the Group so you'll all be told. ^^**

**Oh, and look for my teaser trailer that I will post within a few days. Or maybe tomorrow.**

PrimesSPARROW: **Oh, good! I thought I was the only one who heard Optimus doing strange noises, so I'm glad someone else heard him. ^^**

animefan: **I'm really glad to hear that. ^^**

spock is awesome14:** Thank you! I'm really happy to hear you like my story. ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 5: ****Newcomers and Comebacks**

The day turned slowly into evening in the same day Optimus and Ratchet had left the base. I was walking in the hallways after I have been in my laboratory for a few hours, working on some of the Mages' Devices. Raising Heart was floating next to me as we walked past soldiers and civilians who worked for NEST.

"Did you move the new data over okay?" I asked my Device.

"**It was completed without trouble."**

"Good", I nodded before I saw Reinforce floating out from a room.

She spotted us, "Stella! Raising Heart!"

"Hi, Rein", I greeted her. "How did your and Maggie's work go?"

"It went just as well as it always does", Reinforce said.

"I see", I smiled as we went forward.

"I also heard from Maggie you're adjusting everyone's Devices", Rein pointed out.

"Yes, I'm adjusting the Devices' final limiter removal", I explained as I held out my hand, palm up to let Reinforce sit.

"Thank you", she quickly said.

***Insert Theme: "Inochi no Riyuu" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

I put the magic vessel on my left shoulder as I kept walking. "I wanted to proceed a bit more carefully, but I fear the Cybertronian War is moving to its climax so it won't allow for that."

"But I'm sure everyone will master them", Reinforce said.

"So am I", I nodded.

"As for you and Raising Heart", Reinforce suddenly said with a worried voice. "Normal Exceed Mode is okay, but Blaster Mode is dangerous. Especially when your body is still recovering from _that_ incident."

"I won't use it", I assured her. "Blaster Mode is Raising Heart's and my true, final trump card."

"**It's so."**

"Exceed Mode alone has more than enough power. We'll take care of it until the very end", I said.

"**Yes."**

I felt more determined than ever to end the Cybertronian War once and for all with the Autobots and Mages. I wanted Optimus to find peace and spend more time with me and Aurora, and I wished the others could settle down and start their own families as I've heard from Ironhide and Chromia.

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Seikan" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

Aurora was still sleeping when I woke up in the early morning. The clock was barely 6:00 AM and my schedule always began 7:30 AM. So I prepared myself in the bathroom and ate a warm breakfast before leaving the quarters. But before I stepped out, I looked over my shoulder to look at the big empty berth in the other side of the quarters.

I haven't heard anything yet from the Autobots if the Moon Mission was going well or if Optimus and Ratchet had encountered any Decepticons during the trip to the moon. I let out a sad sigh before exiting the quarters.

The whole morning was filled with reports duty and then some practice training with Laura and a few volunteers among the Mages who wanted to sharpen up their skills now when I had adjusted their Devices.

Around lunch-time, when I returned to my home to meet up with Aurora and Linith, I received the news that Optimus and Ratchet were back on Earth, their mission being successful. They would be back to NEST in the early evening, so with that news my schedule got changed. StarDivine and Bumblebee volunteered to drive to Kennedy Space Center and escort Prime and the CMO back to NEST, so they had driven in the early morning.

Now we used our remaining hours to prepare a separate bay that Ratchet often used for surgery for Cybertronians. Just as many of us had suspected; Sentinel Prime's frame had been found in the crashed spaceship on the moon, but he was in stasis lock for lacking Energon after all these years.

I didn't hear any details about the rumored technology that could have won them the war, but a part of it was found. So the remaining parts got lost during the escape, or…someone else had stolen it.

We received a message from Optimus that he and his team were close to base, so we hurried up to finish the last preparations and then went to the main hangar to meet up with Optimus and the others.

Aurora and Linith walked up to me as we saw Optimus drive with a new and bigger trailer. I suspected it was Sentinel Prime who was inside the trailer. Optimus braked in the middle of the hangar before Arcee and Elita rolled up to the trailer and opened it. Ratchet began shooting orders to the Autobots to take out Sentinel's frame carefully and bring it to the prepared medical bay. Optimus detached himself of the trailer before transforming into bipedal mode.

Aurora cried for him happily, "Papa! Welcome home!"

Optimus knelt down and held out his servo, letting our daughter climb on as he lifted her up to his optic level. "Thank you, little one. Have you been a good femme while I was away?"

Aurora nodded, "Yes, I have, Papa!"

Optimus let a smile approach his lip plates, "That is good to hear, because I have a gift for you."

Aurora's eyes seemed to shine brighter when she heard that. Optimus reached into a small storage compartment on his leg and pulled out something that he hid in his clenched servo. Aurora tried to peek through the digits, but she failed. Optimus chuckled by his daughter's actions before opening his fisted servo, revealing a moon rock big enough for Aurora to hold with both her hands.

Aurora gasped in surprise before she held out her hands, letting Optimus place the moon rock gently on her palms. Aurora stared at the moon rock for a few seconds before she gave Optimus's face plates a big hug. "Thank you, Papa! I love you!" She sealed the words by placing a kiss on Optimus's cheek plates.

Optimus's optics brightened by the words before placing a soft kiss on Aurora's head. "And I love you, my dear Sparkling."

Optimus put down his servo, letting the little girl run to me while showing the moon rock. "Mama, look! Papa got me a moon rock!"

I smiled happily while kneeling down in front of her, "That's wonderful, Aurora! Now, make sure to take good care of the moon rock. Since moon rocks are extremely rare on Earth, they are easily targeted by thieves."

Aurora got scared for a second before she put up a brave face, "I will protect the moon rock with my life!"

Optimus, Linith, StarDivine who joined us, and I couldn't help but either chuckle or giggle. Aurora started acting more and more like an Autobot.

"It appears we have a future Autobot here", StarDivine commented.

"I'm gonna be an Autobot when I grow up!" Aurora puffed out her chest, making us all laugh at her cute gesture.

I rubbed her head, "We shall see when you become older, Aurora. But right now, it's too dangerous for you to be involved in the war."

"I…I know, Mama", Aurora nodded a bit sadly.

"Now, if you excuse me", Optimus said as he stood up. "I must finish the reports and prepare for Sentinel Prime's revival."

"Can I come and watch, Papa?" Aurora asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as you stay out of danger and remain by your carrier's side", Optimus told our daughter.

"Okay, Papa!" Aurora saluted, another cute gesture we chuckled at.

"What do you mean by "stay out of danger", Optimus?" Linith asked.

"Sentinel is a soldier. There is a slight chance that he will awaken in a battle-ready mode, that he could harm anyone before he regains awareness", Optimus explained.

"That makes sense", I said. "Sentinel and his comrades were escaping Cybertron during the war, and when he went into stasis mode the war must have still been going on."

"Exactly", Optimus nodded.

"Well, aside that, I am looking forward to meet the former Prime who was like a father for you, Sire", StarDivine said. "He would probably be mine and Aurora's grandfather, as humans say."

"Grandfather?" Aurora looked at me for answer.

"Grandfather is your father's father", I explained.

"Papa's papa?" Aurora questioned.

"Yes", I nodded. "And my father would also be your grandfather, except he would be your mother's father."

Aurora looked confused, "I don't get it, Mama."

I smiled as I kissed her forehead, "When you get older, you'll understand."

"Optimus!" Jazz called. "Ye're needed, Boss bot!"

"That seems to be my cue, femmes", Optimus said. "I will see you soon."

"Okay, Papa! Thank you again for the moon rock!" Aurora smiled.

Optimus smiled warmly, "Anything for my Sparkling." He turned his optics at me. "'Til all are one, Stella."

"'Til all are one, Optimus", I smiled.

When Optimus walked away, Aurora turned to me. "What did you and Papa say, Mama?"

I stood up, "'Til all are one. It's a phrase the Autobots have been using ever since the war began and it means "Until the end of the Great War" or "Til the day when all are one"."

Aurora still looked confused, making me chuckle and rub her head. "Don't worry. One day you'll understand its meaning", I said.

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

The alarm started resounding through the base. It was the alarm signal from the guards on duty outside the building. A holographic screen appeared in front of me, working as a speaker to hear the talking through the communication link before it opened to the main speakers in the entire base.

"_We got an Energon reading!_"

***Insert Theme: "Furuki Kishi" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

Soldiers ran around in the hangar, getting their weapons and loaded them with bullets and cartridges.

"Set positions!" William roared.

The Autobots took battle positions along with their respective Mage partner who activated their Devices and changed into Barrier Jackets. The two magic vessels, Agito and Reinforce, changed into their own Barrier Jackets while floating next to their Mistresses.

"_We've got aliens in the vehicle!_"

*_Hold on! Aliens in a vehicle…?_* I thought before realizing who they could be. And the screams that were heard through the comm. link only concluded my guess.

"Everyone, stand down!" I shouted.

Only the nearby people heard me and those were Mikaela, Optimus, Ratchet and Cinque. "Mikaela, go to the gates and check out the intruders!" I ordered the mechanical woman.

"But Stella…", Mikaela trailed off.

"Now!" I yelled harshly.

Mikaela got scared by my nearly Judy Witwicky glare before running off with Bardiche in Assault Form. I turned to Optimus who was ordering his soldiers to stand down, probably realizing who the intruder could be.

I turned to the Mages who looked confused at each other. "You can dismiss your Devices. It's nothing to worry about", I told them.

"Nothing to worry about?" Seth asked.

"You mean this was a false alarm, Stella?" Ashely asked.

"Yes and no", I replied.

"_Got aliens in the vehicle! Freeze! Get out!_"

"But there are aliens outside! We have to take them down!" Calista yelled.

"Don't you guys hear they are also talking to people?!" I retorted. "And I know only one civilian who knows the location of the base of NEST."

"_Are you kidding me?!_"

"_What's going on here?!_" That was Mikaela's voice, letting us know she had made it to the gates to check out the situation.

It got strangely quiet before familiar voices spoke up.

"_Oh! It's Warrior Goddess!_"

"_She's hot when she's mad!_"

***Insert Theme: "Arere?" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

"No way…", Xireana said in disbelief.

"Wheelie and Brains are back?" Catalaya questioned.

"Who are those two?" Laura asked.

"Two pervert robots you _don't_ want to encounter", Anna groaned.

"Wait, are those two the perverted mini-bots you've been talking about?" Cinque asked.

"Correct", Dia nodded. Garyu crossed his arms while nodding.

Katherine groaned, "Hope they won't hump our legs again. They are the perverserest bots ever!"

"The word "perverserest" doesn't exist, Kat", Seth pointed out.

"Now it does", Katherine grinned.

"_Mikaela?_" a familiar young man's voice spoke.

"_Sam? Carly? What the heck are you doing here?_"

"Sam? He's here, man?" Leo said in surprise.

"Sam? As in Sam Witwicky?" Cinque asked.

I nodded, "That's him. I'm sure you've must heard about him when Scaglietti contacted the Decepticons."

Alice let her dragon pet Fried rest on her shoulder, "What is he doing here anyway?"

Maggie shrugged, "Who knows, but he might have a good reason since he took all the time to get here."

Agito floated over to Reinforce, "Is this the same Sam who is related to Stella?"

The white-haired magic vessel nodded, "Their mothers were cousins so that makes them cousins as well… I think."

**XXXXX**

William and I walked together to the gate security after sending some of our Operation Control team, including Maggie and Glen, to go and speak to Mearing, trying to keep her occupied in our stead.

When we reached the security, the soldier who watched the exit was scanning Sam with a metal detector from head to toe while Mikaela and Carly just watched with the two mini-bots by their sides. I noticed Carly was even taller than Sam, WITHOUT heels to add.

"…And my toe ring?" I heard Sam mumble lots of excuses.

"Toe ring, Sam? Seriously?" Mikaela arched an eyebrow.

I sighed at Sam's behavior, "When will you stop your habit of making crazy excuses?"

Sam looked up fast to see me and William approach the group. I could tell he was surprised to see me again after three whole years. After the deadly incident, I could rarely leave the base to visit my relatives, but we kept the contact through e-mails.

And none in the Witwicky family knew I had a baby girl. I simply didn't tell them because I didn't want them to freak out and make a disaster as they always did.

"Stella?" Sam asked.

I smirked, "The one and only." I turned to Carly. "It's nice meeting you again, Carly."

Carly nodded with a smile, "Likewise. Sam told me a lot about you."

I glanced at Mikaela to see if she was upset or something, but she seemed to act fine. She must have come over her feelings for Sam and put more attention to her current boyfriend Bumblebee.

***Insert Theme: "Kidou Roku Ka II" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST***

After the security gave the OK, we guided the newcomers through the main hangar while Sam gave me and William a small pile of paper with some sort of information about the dark side of the moon, the same side where The Ark had crash-landed. Sam also mentioned a coworker on his new job got killed by a Decepticon today. At the other side of the hangar, soldiers were carrying boxes with the five pillars, which Optimus and Ratchet found alongside Sentinel in The Ark, to the large vault where we kept classified items from civilians.

"But why would the Decepticons be killing humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots?" William asked after have been listening to Sam's quick rambling.

We walked past Ratchet and Ironhide who were in Alt mode to make more space for the humans to walk. Sam couldn't resist but pat Ironhide's hood in greeting. Some of the Mages greeted Sam and Carly as we went into a hallway to meet up with Mearing and tell her the news.

"Colonel Lennox. Commander Stella", Mearing greeted us with a harsh business voice.

The Operation Control team excused themselves before walking away. Maggie nodded as greeting to Sam before leaving with Glen.

"Director Mearing. This is Sam Witwicky and civilian-", William began.

"I know his name, Colonel", Mearing interrupted. "I want to know who gave him clearance."

"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus when he touch down in a suburbia from my house", Sam retorted.

That made me mentally face palm. He truly hadn't changed at all after these few years. Carly looked ready to smack Sam, but held herself back.

I cleared my throat, gaining some attention. "Sam, Carly, this is the National Intelligence Director in case you didn't know."

Sam snorted before giving Mearing a straight look, "Hi."

"Disrespecting a federal officer", Mearing scowled. "That out to get you somewhere." She turned to Carly. "Who's she?"

"She's my girlfriend", Sam replied quickly.

Mearing snorted, "What is this, like some kind of date?"

"She knows about the Autobots, okay. She knows Bumblebee and she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her", William stated.

"Hey, I have an idea", Sam interrupted. "How about we get back to the important things. Like how I almost got my face cut off by a Decepticon!"

"As tax payer, I think that's a logical complaint as a matter of fact", Mearing said unimpressed.

"Director", I said harshly. "A software engineers at Sam's office was murdered earlier today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping program." Both William and I handed Mearing the papers we got from Sam, who she in turn handed to her assistant.

"Here's the thing, Colonel Lennox, Commander Stella. We can not entrust matters of national security to teenagers", Mearing told us. "Unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now?" Her assistant shook her head. "No? Good." She turned to look at my cousin. "I don't care who you are. If you breath a word of what you've seen here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

I glared at the director, "He's not a child who needs to be told what to say or not. He is aware of this war since years back, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am!" Mearing hissed at me.

"I'll take my orders from Stella and the Autobots. I know them, but I don't know you", Sam replied.

Mearing glared at him, "You will."

**XXXXX**

***Insert Theme: "Sentinel Prime Revived" from Transformers: Dark of the Moon (The Complete Score)***

Now everyone had gathered in the medical bay where Sentinel's frame was on a mechanical chair in the middle of the hangar. Soldiers on the ground floor stood ready with weapons along with Ashley, Xireana and Alice if they needed to use their binding spells to hold back Sentinel if he would become too violent. The Autobots were also in the hangar on standby if anything would go wrong. Optimus stood in front of Sentinel, preparing himself one more minute as the rest of us stood on walkways in the hangar.

William, Mearing and I were standing in a small box of a glassed room, watching everything that happened outside. Sam, Carly, Aurora, Linith, the other soldiers, civilians and Mages were standing outside on the walkways, hoping everything would go all right.

"Has this procedure has been done before?" Mearing asked.

I inhaled deeply, feeling the pain wash through me when I remembered the day when Optimus got offlined. "You may have read the reports before, Director, but…a few years ago, Optimus was literally "killed" in battle. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, extinguished Optimus's Spark and killed him. However, Sam used the Matrix of Leadership to bring him back alive."

"So it brings them back to life", Mearing said matter-of-factly. "So this Autobot is dead?"

"More likely in a sleep mode", William added. "The Cybertronians runs on Energon, and Sentinel Prime's out of it."

"Let us begin", Optimus spoke up with his deep baritone voice. He opened his chest plates to let the Matrix of Leadership float out into his servos as he approached Sentinel.

"That's the great Matrix of Leadership", William explained quickly to Mearing. "He holds the only thing in the universe that can repower a Cybertronian's Spark."

Optimus stopped in front of the stasis locked Prime, "Sentinel Prime… We bid you return."

He shoved the Matrix into Sentinel's Spark chamber. A burst of blue sparks engulfed the older Prime before his optics got online and jumped out from his seat and attacked Optimus!

"Optimus!" I cried out worriedly before running out.

"Hold your fire!" William yelled in his headset while following me.

Sentinel was holding a sharp sword close to Optimus's neck cables as I ran out to the walkways and pushed myself past the soldiers.

"Sentinel! Stop! It is I-", Optimus struggled against Sentinel. "Optimus _Prime_. It is all right. You are safe."

The older Prime seemed to let understanding sink in as he slowly got off of Optimus. The Autobots that were on standby gathered behind them, Jazz holding up a servo telling the soldiers and Mages to stay back.

"There's nothing to fear", Ratchet told Sentinel with a gentle tone.

"We are here", Optimus assured his mentor. "You are _home_, Sentinel…"

William and Mearing gathered next to me, the Colonel placing a hand on my shoulder to calm myself down. I didn't realize I had hold back my breath, so I exhaled deeply before taking a closer look at Sentinel. His face expression told me he was confused, dazed and uncomfortable. For a few seconds, his optics dimmed, probably going through the World Wide Web to learn our languages since Optimus had spoken to him in English instead of their mother language.

"The war?" Sentinel mumbled carefully, as if trying to speak English, before he panicked. "The war!"

"The war was lost", Optimus explained as he grabbed the Matrix and stood up on his pedes. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here on planet Earth, its human race is our ally."

"My ship…", Sentinel looked down as he recalled his memories. "We came under fire. The pillars…" He turned sharply to Optimus. "Where are the _pillars_?"

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar", Optimus replied.

"Only _five_?! We once had _hundreds_!" Sentinel exclaimed in shock.

"Excuse me, gentlemen…", Mearing interrupted, making me back a little in surprise when I realized she stood next to me. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe", Sentinel replied. "Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I _alone_ can control it. It defies your laws of physics, to transport matter through time and space."

That captured my attention. Was Sentinel talking about a teleportation device? Because I remembered Jetfire had used a small version of the space bridge to teleport us to Egypt three years ago, in the Egypt Incident.

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" Mearing asked my question.

"Yes", Optimus replied. "For resources, and refugees."

"Refugees? Or troops of soldiers, weapons; maybe bombs! The means of an instant strike, that's its military function, isn't it?!" Mearing exclaimed in anger.

*_She does have a good point about that_*, I thought. *_The space bridge could be a dangerous weapon if it's being used for bad things._*

"It is _our_ technology", Sentinel barked sternly. "And it must be returned."

"Yes, if humans _say so_", Mearing said sternly as well. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear Customs first, a little formality called paperwork – kinda _separates_ us from the animals."

I couldn't help but agree with Mearing in this case, except the last part.

"I will overlook your condescending tone…", Sentinel began sternly once again. "…if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world." He leant in close to the railing with a cold, sharp look on his face plates. Mearing visibly leaned back before the older Prime straightened.

Now I've decided to speak up and tell them all my own thoughts. "If I...", I began, making Sentinel and Optimus turn their attention on me. "…may say something about this case."

"Proceed", Optimus replied, giving me a gentle smile.

I nodded before speaking, "I assume you wanted to use the space bridge to teleport the entire Autobot team from Cybertron, correct?"

"More likely _evacuate_ the Autobots to escape the war", Sentinel replied.

"But escaping the war wouldn't have ended it at all!" I couldn't help but raise my voice a little. "The Decepticons would still be trying to conquer the whole universe with no mercy! I've been battling alongside Optimus and the Autobots for 5 years, so I can tell they won't stop their quest at any cost!" The soldiers and Autobots in the background started to mumble when I spoke my thoughts. "And "if" the Decepticons had managed to steal the space bridge, it would just accelerate the conquest. So in a way; Mearing is right. The space bridge could be a _deadly_ weapon in the hands of the Decepticons."

"See? Even _she_ says this space bridge is a threat-", Mearing began.

"I'm not finished yet, Director!" I told her sternly.

Mearing looked at me with widen eyes before she snorted and crossed her arms, looking irritated.

I turned back to Sentinel, "However, I can see one solution you could have done; sending the Decepticons to a black hole with the space bridge and get rid of them. We all know the gravity of a black hole is so strong that _nothing_, not even light, can flee from it."

Sentinel looked at me with curious optics while caressing the small "beard" he had on his chin plates. "You're a clever human, femme. No one ever thought of that idea back on Cybertron. We were in huge stress and exhausted we couldn't use our processors properly."

I nodded, "It's understandable."

"Sentinel", Optimus stepped closer to the walkway. "Allow me to introduce Stella. She is the Commander of the Mage Squad who are working alongside us and NEST." He looked at me with gentle optics as he raised a servo to touch my cheek gently with his pointing digit, making me lean into his touch with a smile. "She is also…my mate."

Sentinel raised an optic ridge as he studied both me and Optimus. "An organic as your mate, Optimus? If I recall, weren't you with Elita One back on Cybertron?"

Elita One and Barricade walked up together after Sentinel had spoken. "The strength of our love decreased during the time we were separated when we were looking for the Cube, Sentinel Prime", Elita One began explaining. "When I arrived to Earth, there were some…_complications_ before Optimus and I settled the matter and, what humans say, broke up."

I knew what Elita One meant by complications. When she and her sisters came to Earth, her pod landed in Australia by mistake and got bitten by several black widows and became temporary a half-Cybertronian half-organic, and evil to add. But I had managed to turn her back to normal again. After that incident, there had been some deep conversations between Optimus and Elita One about their feelings for each other.

Barricade put her servo around Elita One's waist, "So the two of us are mates now."

Sentinel grimaced when he saw the former Decepticon, "Weren't you a Decepticon back there, Autobot?"

"I was, but I've switched sides and is repaying for all the bad things I've done", Barricade nodded.

Sentinel glanced down at me once again, as if he was scanning me to see if I was a capable girlfriend for Optimus. We looked into each other eyes/optics before Sentinel nodded to himself and turned to Optimus. "I have been in stasis lock for eons while the universe has been changing. I can tell this human femme…", he gestured at me. "…is something more than meets the eye. If you feel happy being with her, Optimus, then I've got no complains."

I heard how Optimus's vents let out a semi-loud sound, as if he had been holding his breath in nervousness. He must have been afraid that Sentinel wouldn't accept me as his girlfriend.

"However, these are dangerous times, Optimus", Sentinel spoke up. "You must ensure your soldiers…Cybertronian and _non_…" He glanced at the Director as she walked away. "…are prepared for what we face."

"We are all ready anytime", I replied.

"Papa! Mama!"

I jerked in surprise when I heard Aurora's voice. I turned around and saw my little girl run past the soldiers with Linith chasing her.

"Aurora, what are you here?" I asked as I knelt down in front of my daughter. "Papa and I told you to stay with Linith and _not_ come out here!"

"I'm sorry, Mama, but I was scared if Papa got a boo-boo!" Aurora said with a worried expression.

"I tried to hold back Aurora, but she slipped out of my grip", Linith explained.

I got Aurora in my arms before straightening, "It's okay. I'm just glad Aurora is safe."

"A human Sparkling?" Sentinel questioned.

Optimus looked at me, asking with his optics if he should tell his mentor the truth about Aurora. I nodded, giving him permission. "You see, Sentinel… This human child…is my and Stella's offspring."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN OFFSPRING?!" Sam's hysterical voice echoed in the entire bay. "STEEEEEELLAAAAAAA!"

I sweat dropped when I heard Sam yell out my name. "I knew he would react like that."

Aurora just looked at me with an innocent face, "Uncle Sam has a loud voice."

**Did you like the ending part? I wanted Sam to freak out when he found out Stella's got a daughter with Optimus. And Aurora is just too cute. I love her, even if she's just a fictitious character. ^^**

**Only 5 days until Age of Extinction! Hang on, everybot!**

**XXXXX**

**Seth Lydiksen belongs to **_**PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_**.**

**Ashley Coursce belongs to **_**Madsluads**_**.**

**Dia Staris belongs to **_**Princess Serenity Angel**_**.**

**Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belongs to **_**Xireana Zetsubou**_**.**

**Calista Meredith belongs to **_**Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_**.**

**Catalaya DeRosa belongs to **_**Latina shewolf**_**.**

**Anna Carter belongs to **_**PrimesSPARROW**_**.**

**Alice Doll belongs to **_**Springflowerangel**_**.**

**Katherine Diamond belongs to **_**Ninnasims3**_**.**

**Laura Stallen belongs to **_**Transformeranimefan**_**.**


	6. Important AN

**Attention, everyone!**

**I have started a Group on DeviantArt for my Transformers/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover stories! It's called "NESTandTSAB".**

**Those who are interested and have an account on DA are more than welcome to join!**

**And for you who borrowed your OCs for my stories; don't worry, I've credited you for owning our OCs in both your FanFiction and DeviantArt accounts (if you have one, tell me and I put it on the list at once!).**


End file.
